


Stealth Kisses

by saviourhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Nothing Hurts, kira is a little insecure, she relates to malia, the vault has been turned into a private gym, they're cute dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“New rule, each time I pin you down, you get a kiss” Malia announces loudly, picking herself up and Kira in the process.</p><p>“Wait, what?” Kira asks tilting her head to the side.</p><p>“You heard me, I don’t make the rules Yukimura, sorry that’s just how it goes” Malia grins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at coming up with titles, please don't judge? Anyways, I wanted to write some femslash (cos I love to write femslash) and Calee asked; "do fluffy malira pls I beg you. Malia teaching her how to dance or them sparring with each other squeee"...which spurred this little monster. Hope you guys enjoy!

Kira slows to a stop and bends over, hands on her knees, chest heaving.

“Seriously—again?” Malia asks backtracking and coming to stand besides Kira.

“God, I hate jogging” Kira groans. “The novelty of being able to run really fast wore off real quick” she admits swiping the back of her hand against her forehead.

“You do realize that most of the time all we do is run—for our lives, might I add. Do you want to die Kira, do you? Just because you hate running? What a way to go” Malia says dramatically.

“Shut up” Kira laughs shoving at Malia’s shoulder who in turn smirks.

“Hey, you’re the one that refuses to train with all of us. Suck it up, c’mon, let’s go one more lap and then we can head back to the vault” Malia says already running in place.

“Oh god” Kira groans, she still starts to run behind Malia trying to catch up.

It’s not that she doesn’t like the others, she actually really likes and admires them well enough, it’s just—she’s shy. Everyone else is so well integrated into the pack, they’ve gotten accustomed to one another and they’re great friends. No matter how accepting and trusting they are towards her though, Kira can’t help but feel like she’s intruding into their little ragtag supernatural pack—with the exception of Stiles and Allison of course.

And besides, she has always been more of a loner, she’s become familiar with being on her own—she’s really not used to having such a large group of friends. So, she tries to hang out with each pack member on her own, more of a one-on-one type of interaction, and keeps to the whole pack get together thing when it comes to meetings or having lunch with everyone else.

It’s different with Malia; she feels more at ease with her because they understand each other.

Malia also spent a lot of time on her own, and she admitted to Kira that being surrounded by so many people at once made her anxious. She understands why Kira opts to train on her own, with her mom, or with her. She trusts Malia more than she’d care to admit, and Kira is pretty sure Malia has picked up on that.

However, she should have known better than to trust Malia with a training session. The girl is literally the poster child for the energizer bunny.

-

Somehow—Allison, Stiles and Lydia had convinced Derek into letting them convert the vault into a mini gym for them, so when they finally wore him down, they headed out of town into some fancy store that sold work-out/training equipment, and got to work.

Now, when any of them has the need to have themselves a work out session, they have a place to go to without worry of any other person being there. 

 

“Come on; put your back into it” Malia coaches, her hands up in the air tucked into a punching pad target. “Seriously, I’m falling asleep” she says faking a yawn.

 “You’re the worst coach ever; I’d have better luck with Derek” Kira glares adding a little more aggression into her next punch. Malia wasn’t prepared for that one, and she topples backwards a little.

“Nice” Malia grins dragging out the word and raising her brow.

“Thanks” Kira smiles brightly.

“Also, you think you’d have better luck with Derek, but let me tell you—he’s even more of a hard ass when it comes to training. He’s insufferable, what with the growly barking of orders and the patronizing eye-rolling, it makes me wanna claw him right in the face” Malia admits.

“Really?” Kira asks eyes wide in disbelief. “But he always seem so—serene” she says. Malia just snorts in reply and puts her hands back up.

“Okay, a few more punches and then a one on one” she tells her.

“A what?!” Kira exclaims missing the pad and tumbling forwards; Malia catches her by the waist easily and steadies her.

“A one on one” Malia repeats, an unsaid _duh_ lingers in the air.

“No—no I heard you, I just—“ Kira trails off.

“Scared?” Malia teases with a wolfish grin.

“If I had claws, I’d like to claw at your face too” Kira opts to say instead, but even she knows that’s a blatant lie, and so does Malia if her smirk is anything to go by.

“No you wouldn’t” Malia says with a laugh.

“That’s true, I’m sorry I said that” Kira apologizes whole heartedly.

“You’re so cute, shut up, come on” Malia tells her.

-

A few punches and a half later, Kira is sitting on the matted floor and downing a cold water bottle. Some of it doesn’t entirely make it into her moth and it trails down her throat, and Kira catches Malia tracking the movement.

“You ready?” Malia asks shaking her head a little, Kira smiles warmly at her and nods.

“Gloves, or no gloves?” Kira asks.

“Whatever you prefer” Malia tells her calmly.

“No gloves, I know the gloves bug you” Kira says. Malia just smiles and nods.

“Okay then, show me your form” Malia says.

Kira goes to stand into a fighting position and Malia tuts her tongue.

“What?” Kira asks frowning.

“Well firstly, your feet are too apart” Malia corrects her stance by nudging her feet with her own a little closer. “Remember; keep your back foot heel a little lifted so you have better mobility”

Kira automatically lifts the heel of her foot and nods.

“Relax your shoulders” Malia says softly coming to stand behind Kira and placing her hands on her shoulders. “Make sure they’re always slightly turned in the direction of your opponent” she says nudging her a little towards where she’s going to stand.

“Elbows in, hands up and chin down” she goes on, trailing her hands down Kira’s arms and to her elbows, pushing them inwards. Malia’s touch is so gentle; Kira’s skin breaks out in goosebumps.

She moves to stand in front of Kira now, and wraps her hand around Kira’s right fist. “Keep this one either up here or here” Malia says moving her hand to cheek level, then to eyebrow level, just to show her what levels to keep her hand on. “Keep it diagonal to your chin, now your left hand—“ she moves her free hand towards Kira’s left and grabs it, positioning it about one foot away from her and explains, “your left hand should be high enough to cover your chin but low enough to allow you to see over it”

Kira hums in response, her skin a little too hyper aware of Malia’s proximity. She feels a little warm, and as soon as Malia steps away, Kira feels like she can catch her breath.

“Okay, so you ready?” Malia asks, Kira nods and so it begins.

Malia goes to position herself, and then nods at Kira to make her move.

“Whenever you’re ready” Malia laughs lightly.

Kira throws a punch and Malia easily dodges it, sliding to the side and bouncing in place. Kira huffs a breath and tries again, and misses. Malia lets out a delighted laugh and continues to bounce in place, not even trying to throw back a punch.

Kira suspects she’s not even going to try, she’s just letting Kira have at her and show her how to block punches.

They go at it for several minutes, and Kira feels like it’s been going on for ages, she’s about to quit when out of nowhere she’s on falling on her back.

Her head hits the matt and Malia is on top of her, pinning her down, her arms above her head.

“Oh you left yourself wide open” Malia whispers close to her face.

“How does—this isn’t even a boxing move” Kira swallows thickly.

“Boxing is overrated” Malia muses, Kira doesn’t expect it, but Malia leans closer and pecks her on the lips.

“What was that for?” Kira asks softly.

“New rule, each time I pin you down, you get a kiss” Malia announces loudly, picking herself up and Kira in the process.

“Wait, what?” Kira asks tilting her head to the side.

“You heard me, I don’t make the rules Yukimura, sorry that’s just how it goes” Malia grins.

“Oh, it’s so on Tate” Kira laughs.

If Kira let’s herself get pinned to the floor by Malia on purpose, no one can really prove it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially posted this on tumblr, and I meant to cross post on here sooner but I forgot. However, since I accidentally deleted my blog, I can't link you to the original post. Which is why I also went ahead and added on here since now if you try to click on the 'read more' the link no longer works. 
> 
> Anyways, this was my very first malira fic and I fell in love with writing them, so if any of you want me to more malira fics, get at me on [tumblr](http://tommysmerlin.tumblr.com/) with prompts and such.
> 
> Hoped you liked this, and if you comment/kudos/bookmark, thanks so much! It means the world to me! Thanks for taking the time to read! 
> 
> Much love! xx


End file.
